Seven hundred, forty-two
by PageofNonsense
Summary: All actions have consequences. When a simple bit of bullying makes Louise's intent change, someone else than Saito comes forth. Can it still be called chess, when the board and rules have been entirely changed? (Is an attempt at character study by a lousy writer!) As usual, all comments and critics are welcome, for criticism doth a writer build!


Hello! PageofNonsense here, writing a plot bunny that's been invading my head. I'm a lazy and unoriginal author, so i'm borrowing an old fanfiction idea, that of the main character summoning someone else.

Warning, the first: I have no idea what i'm writing. It *will* probably be character-centric, because I'm bringing in something (well, someone) powerful enough to make raw powerplay less consequential. By essence, things will get stompy at times. That aside, I honestly have no clue. Will it be comedy? Will it be more about personal drama? Will it be nothing more than *even more* crack? I have no clue, only time will tell.

Warning, the second: This follows a personal character you've already seen. However, the continuity isn't the same. Mia comes from a timeline where NiO didn't happen. Nomention to the other timeline will happen.

Warning, the third: I mostly have knowledge of ZnT through fanfiction and tvtropes/wikiroaming. Normally I'd hesitate to write this, but this idea's bugging me an awful lot so I'm hoping to do something with it once and for all. If I'm doing something wrong, please do tell me.

Warning, the usual one: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero, never have, never will, nor have any pretention to it. Please don't sue me.

Seven hundred, fourty-two

A Familiar of Zero/Personal writings crossover

Itroduction: Causality in all things

Any seer will tell you, there is no such thing as reading the future, for the simple reason that 'the future' doesn't exist. In fact, if there was only one path, then would the very fact of looking at it not alter it? Our future is the most changing, hard to bear and precious thing we hold, because it is truly ours, and every single action and non-action we undertake change it.

It only makes sense that if the future is blurry, the past is always crystal clear. All it takes to find the roots and causes of an event is time, patience, information and logic. Thus what happened in Tristain Academy could be story has it roots,and quite logically for a story of two, its roots are twofolds.

It started centuries earlier, on the planet known to its inhabitants as Kellios, when a young girl chose her path. A path painful and difficult to chose. The path of a guardian, a servant of her people. She grew more and more into this role, with the passing years and decades. But the girl was cursed with power, and power on this strange earth begets longevity. What her path and her choices did not rip from her, time did. Until she stood at the top of the world. Powerful. Adored. Alone.

It also started a bit over sixteen years ago, when a child was born of the nobility; She too was cursed with a great power, one that locked her into one single path. or did it...The fact was, once Fate, History or however one decides to name it made it that young Louise Leblanc De La Vallière was born as a noble, she was doomed to a magical education. While this might seem a good thing, it would cause her many years of suffering through her family and friends. But what shifted it all was a simple case of name-calling.

As often happened with young Louise, it started with an explosion. As the teacher lamented and the students jeered, a single idea was emitted. Magic was born of blood and comprehension. So clearly, if the young pink-haired girl could not cast properly, she simply had to be daft. Thus was born the second nickname to plague Louise's life: 'Louise the fool', companion in jeering of 'Louise the Zero'. And if the latter she could somewhat accept (the fact was, no matter the equation, x always solved as boom), the former was truly unfair; it sticked to her like a barb, sowing doubt and suffering in the adolescent's mind, until she no longer was sure of her very mind. It was the conclusion of a path, and the beginning of a new one.

As the day of the summoning arrived, young Louise had made intensive research. This was her last chance. And she learned two facts: familiars reflected their owner, but also the owner's need. She spoke the incantation:

"I am Louise Leblanc De la Valliere. Under the Pentagram of the elements, hear my call, my wise, powerful, noble, beautiful familiar!"

It was a simple thing from a mind that called for aid. Her priorites had changed. In its intent, the incantation bore a more imperative need for wisdom than it used to. And as the spell searched for the right person, passed by the one that could have been chosen, they deemed him too young, too unwise and carried forwards.

The place is the capital of the Federation, the date is 2762 post-Arrival. A portal opens in Mia farkas' office. Nothing unusual, considering Kellios has a tendancy to be the cosmologic equivalent of a kitchen sink. From the way it deflected light, it was an entrance, not an exit. As she got close to the portal, the strange magic it bore allowed her to hear the thoughts of its maker.

'Please, I need something powerful.'

'I need something to show them I'm not an idiot.'

'Oh founder what if I messed up?'

The leader, ancient as she was, felt a wave of sad empathy and picked her choice. All in all, it was nothing but a logical conclusion of a way of life.

"Status of the political treaty with the West?"

A feminine voice with a bare hint of mechanicality answered her.

"Finally signed yesterday."

"Dimensional Tide?"

"All green, the last cleanup was a big success."

"What do you think? It might be a good change? No politics, no powerplay, just someone needing help. Gear me up,Celice. I have one last mission before retirement."

The AI calls for the old, worn armor. A buckler straps itself on her right arm, going with the scimitar always hanging at her belt.

"Mother? You're not really going to..."

She steps into the portal.

A young noble in school robes, her hair bright pink, clashes eyes with an old knight in strange armor, her brown hair styled in a short ponytail and heavily streaked with grey.

The new encountered the old, and the old bowed deferently, before speaking in a language the other could not understand.

Chapter end? I think I could go further, but the best point of transition would probably be there. I think.

In the next episode, translation is required. Also, earth mages are overhyped, but you can probably feel that one coming.


End file.
